We often hear news of gun fire in schools, universities and other public places around the world. If a stranger enters a building/area with weapons, students and teachers alike must take measures to protect themselves immediately from dangerous situations such as an open-fire, active shooter situation. Even though a bullet-proof vest serves great protection, most people don't wear bullet-proof vests in public or in private places, let alone students in university and school. Most students carry their objects and belongings in a backpack to school. However, a backpack is not the most ideal option for protection against heavy forces.